falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
新里诺
'''New Reno' is a city upon the remains of Reno, located in western Nevada. The capital of sin and prominently known for its casinos (the Shark Club and the Desperado), and total freedom with abundance of prostitutes, alcohol and drugs. New Reno is home to, among many other things, the Golden Globes studio, the Jungle Gym and the Cat's Paw brothel. There is also a substantial weapons outfitter dubbed New Reno Arms. The town in 2241由四大家族共同控制：马丁諾家族、畢什家族、薩尔瓦多家族和莱特家族。 By 2281, all of the original families more or less retain their power, with the exception of the Salvatores, as the city is now run mostly by the Wrights. While also being contested by the newly arrived crime family, the Van Graffs.Dialogue with Clayton Etienne and Bruce Isaac in Fallout: New Vegas Background Even before the Great War, Reno had already the reputation of offering all manner of vice.Fallout 2 Strategy Guide Isolated and partially shielded by mountains, Reno survived of the Great War in enough of one piece to be rebuilt as New Reno. But with the destruction of the rest of the United States, law and order broke down as mobster families ascended to power. Now the criminal families of the city have made New Reno more important, more powerful and more dangerous than it ever was in the beforetimes. New Reno has no official government or police force. However, aside from their internecine conflicts, the families generally keep order and make the city safe for tourists from the wastes, sending any troublemakers who disrupt the tourist trade to Golgotha, a burial site near New Reno. The tourists are eager to partake in the gambling, prostitution, and drug usage (particularly jet, which was developed near New Reno in the Stables by boy-genius Myron) offered by the city's mobsters. Jet is distributed from family supported dealers and independent people alike such as Jagged Jimmy J. New Reno, lead by the Mordino family and Bishop family by 2241, is scheming to take over Redding by the Mordino family, primarily by addicting Redding's miners to jet en masse. The Bishop overview, want to take over Vault City, by using a band of raiders with arms supplied by the New California Republic to lay pressure on Vault City to force them into becoming annexed by the NCR. They seek to end New Reno's mob-based anarchy and bring it into an alliance with NCR and Vault City, working within the NCR's congressional system to legalize prostitution and gambling within the republic. New Reno also acts as a major trading partner in the Big Circle trading brahmin, as well as trading routes between The Den for slaves and chemicals from Vault City caravans. Both these trades are overseen by the head of the Slavers Guild, Metzger. Essentially, most drugs and alcohol in the Core Region come from here, drugs are mainly made by the Mordino family that also controlled most of the prostitutes in New Reno,NCFTULLY.MSG, line 730 and the alcohol is mainly made by the Wrights family.NCFTULLY.MSG, line 720 Some times after 2242, conflict between the different crime families becoming a little more intense and after the wipe out of the Salvatores family, the Van Graffs have expanded into New Reno to increase its sales empire and becoming one of the crime families of the city. With the reconstruction and the emergence of New Vegas and The Strip in 2274, the city gained in popularity and becomes a rival to New Reno. By 2281, the Bishops and the Mordinos families are still there but are not as powerful as before, and only the Van Graffs butting heads with the Wrights family, and reigns over the city. Location New Reno can be found fifteen tiles east of Arroyo and then sixteen tiles south. Layout New Reno is divided into four districts, and one outside section. Virgin Street Virgin Street is the entrance of New Reno with the old Reno sign, advertising "The Biggest Little City in the World". Jules stands here, giving newcomers and tourists some global information on New Reno. Interesting place include the illustrious Cat's Paw brothel and in the northern end of the street, the Desperado casino, the Mordino family headquarters. Second Street The middle part of New Reno, and the place of two other criminal family. It containing the boxing club Jungle Gym, the pornography studio Golden Globes, the Shark Club, the Bishop family headquartered and the Salvatore's Bar, the Salvatore family headquarters. East Side It's the east part of New Reno and the headquartered of the Wrights family. Practically the entire area is covered by the Wright's mansion and a smaller building above it, and only member of the Wrights family are here. West Side This district is the west part of New Reno, also known as the Commercial Row. It remains under Salvatore family protection, but due to the presence of New Reno Arms the weapons shop of New Reno, all mobsters are welcome, long as they behave themselves. Out of it, other important location here includes the Renesco pharmacy a drug store, and the Drunk Cupid Chapel, the chapel of Father Tully, an alcoholic priest. Chop Shop This location is only accessible once the player has acquired the Highwayman and it has been stolen while parked. It only contains the Chop Shop, managed by T-Ray and work with his band of mechanics for Mr. Bishop, where they remove fuel cells and old batteries from derelict cars and sell them for profit. Buildings Inhabitants Related quests Notes * New Reno is one of the few cities that are not part of the NCR in the Core Region. * New Reno is an important location for trade of the Happy Trails Caravan Company by 2281. * Clayton Etienne, Mags and Stella of Fallout: New Vegas were born in New Reno. *The Courier can choose to have traveled here in dialogue. Vault City travel log Unfinished stuff Unfinished stuff present at Fallout 2 files, but not present in the game: Fallout 2 Restoration Project changes * New characters: ** Three Card Monte and his bodyguard Rico, ** The Barking Man - connected to the EPA, ** Nikki - a more involved find Lloyd quest, * The ability to tell jokes as a male or dance as a female at the Shark Club * An extended way of getting into the Stables as a woman - before if player went to the Stables as a hooker she would just be dropped off at the main gate and nothing really new happened, * Unlocked voice dialogue for Myron regarding the location of the EPA. Appearances New Reno appears only in Fallout 2 and is mentioned by: * Clayton Etienne, Bruce Isaac and Mags in Fallout: New Vegas. * Stella in Honest Hearts. * Ulysses in Lonesome Road. Gallery inside desperado.jpg|Inside view of a major casino in New Reno (in this case, the Desperado). wright mansion.jpg|Inside view of the Wright Family's mansion, in New Reno East Side. new reno sign.jpg|The famous Reno sign. new reno arms.jpg|Inside view of a common business building in New Reno (in this case, New Reno Arms). References en:New Reno es:New Reno fi:New Reno fr:New Reno pl:Nowe Reno pt:New Reno ru:Нью-Рино uk:Нью-Ріно Category:新里诺 Category:辐射2地点 Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only locations Category:Honest Hearts mentioned-only locations Category:城镇